


Goner

by unusuallyabigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Demon Dean, because ive never really written angst before, i wrote this all in one go so sorry if it sucks, people die oh boy oh boy, please enjoy my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyabigail/pseuds/unusuallyabigail
Summary: I'm a goner, somebody catch my breath





	Goner

_ I’m a goner _

_ Somebody catch my breath _

The hunter’s breath quickened as he heard heavy footsteps storm through the bunker.

“Cmon Sammy, it's time to play!”

_ I’m a goner _

_ Somebody catch my breath _

There were tears in the angel’s eyes as he stared at once used to be the man he once loved, the man who was now merely a shell.

_ I wanna be known _

_ By you _

The hunter held his breath in anticipation as he injected the human blood one more time, splashing holy water onto the demon's face.

He would deny his heart breaking when the water burned.

_ I wanna be known _

_ By you _

“It may be futile, Sam.”

“No, no, it can’t be. He’s still Dean.”

“If this doesn’t work…”

“It will.”

It had to.

_ Though I’m weak _

_ And beaten down _

The angel and the hunter went back into the dungeon, only to find an empty chair with broken chains surrounding it.

_ I’ll slip away _

_ Into the sound _

The hunter looked on in horror as the angel swept from the room, determined to find the rogue demon before it found them.

_ The ghost of you _

_ Is close to me _

The angel stalked through the halls, angel blade in hand, when a force pushed him into a wall. And there the demon was, green eyes glinting with familiar mischief.

“Dean…”

_ I’m inside out _

_ You’re underneath _

“Hey Cas, long time no see.”

The demon stalked closer, matching angel blade in his own hand, pressing the angel into the wall easily.

_ I’ve got two faces _

_ Blurry’s the one I’m not _

“Not even gonna fight back?” The demon challenged, raising one cocky eyebrow. “Pitiful.”

The angel winced, before moving so he was pressing the demon into the cold bricks of the bunker.

“I’m sorry Dean.”

_ I’ve got two faces _

_ Blurry’s the one I’m not _

“You can’t win, you know.” The demon taunted. “You can’t kill me. I’m still Dean Winchester.” Green eyes faded to black. “Just better.”

“You’re not him.”

_ I need your help to _

_ Take him out _

The angel pressed his blade into the demon's throat, and faltered.

“What's wrong, darlin? Can’t do it?”

_ I need your help to _

_ Take him out _

The demon laughed, a old sound that echoed through empty halls. The angel could hear the hunter call his name, and opened his mouth to shout a reply, when-

_ Though I’m weak _

_ And beaten down _

_ I’ll slip away _

_Into the sound_

The demon pushed himself away from the wall lazily as the angels body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, blade protruding from his torso.

The demon stopped, pulling the blade out, and stalked away.

“It’s you and me now, Sammy."

_ The ghost of you _

_ Is close to me _

_ I’m inside out _

_ You’re underneath _

Sam held back a shout as he heard the unmistakable noise of a body hitting the ground, and the voice of the demon calling his name.

_ Don’t let me be gone _

The demon stalked through the bunker, searching lazily for his next target, when a hand grabbed him from behind and a knife was held to his throat.

“You gonna kill me, Sammy?"

_ Don’t let me be gone _

He couldn’t do it.

_ Don't let me be gone _

The demon knew he couldn’t do it.

_ Don't let me be gone _

He twisted in the hunter's grasp, blade clashing against the knife as the two grappled.

_ Don't let me be _

The demon tackled the hunter, pinning him to the ground and holding the blade above his head.

_ Don’t let me be _

The hunter closed his eyes for the last time.

_ I’m a goner _

_ Somebody catch my breath _

_ I’m a goner _

_ Somebody catch my breath _

_ I wanna be known  _

_ By you _

_ I wanna be known _

_ By you _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry


End file.
